stardust
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Maybe, just maybe, we will have another option aside from the death." [hunhan - manxman - criminal!hun - physician!lu - 3/...]
1. Chapter 1

_"Sehun..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Mau mengabulkan dua permintaanku?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jika aku mati nanti, pastikan pelurunya tepat mengenai otakku, karena semasa hidupku otakku lah yang menikamku pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai mengenai dadaku, karena hatiku patut lestari sebab selama ini hanya hatiku lah organ yang tak pernah kugunakan. Dan satu lagi..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jangan pernah mengingatku lagi setelah aku pergi."_

* * *

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **stardust**

s **a** c **h** i **m** a **l** f **f** f **a** n **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

 **a** uthor : **s** achimalff

 **w** arning : manxman, typos, contains a bloody chap in the first chapter

 **d** isclaimer : God and themselves

 **p** airing : oh sehun - lu han

 **b** ackground music : **5sos - Everything I didn't say  
**

* * *

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.stardust** **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

" _ **M** aybe, just maybe, we will have another option aside from the death."_

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.stardust** **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

Sehun merasa ia sudah gila. Ia merasa darahnya berdesir ketika melihat warna merah menyala, apalagi jika itu datangnya dari tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya, terbujur kaku karena ulahnya. Ada sensasi menyenangkan kala ia mencabut nyawa. Ada sensasi bangga saat ia mendengar jerit tangis dan pinta pilu orang-orang ini, seolah mereka sedang berlutut seperti hamba dan Sehun lah Tuhannya.

Ia senang bermain sebagai Tuhan Yang Maha Keji.

Selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, ia kembali menyimpan pistol yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mengeksekusi targetnya ke dalam saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sesaat sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang, tepat di saat itulah telinganya mendengar tepuk tangan dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Seperti biasa, Oh Sehun, membunuh tanpa ampun, eh?"

Sehun lantas membalikkan tubuhnya karena suara asing yang memujinya barusan dan tepat di belakang sana, ia menemukan sosok yang selama dua bulan kedepan akan menggunakan jasanya.

Pria itu nampak bengis dengan senyum licik dan mata yang berkilat tajam, bergantian memandang Sehun dan dua mayat yang tergeletak di atas lantai marmer dengan darah yang mengucur keluar tanpa henti.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku baru akan bekerja untukmu lusa?" Ia tak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin, namun entah mengapa hatinya-Sehun ragu apakah ia masih punya hati untuk merasa, namun ada panggilan dalam jiwanya-merasa tak suka dengan pria yang akan menjadi atasannya itu. Sehun tahu ia tak seharusnya menggunakan perasaan dalam hal semacam ini apalagi pada pekerjaan yang ia tekuni seperti ini, namun ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang mengatakan jika harusnya ia tak bekerja untuk orang ini. Entah mengapa.

Dan seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, pria dengan tuksedo rapi di depannya itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku hanya takut kau akan berubah pikiran."

"Kaupikir aku pengecut?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab pria tersebut, sambil mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Tapi jelas dari tatapanmu barusan kau terlihat meragu dan... gentar?"

Sehun mendengus, namun tak lagi menjawab perkataan pria itu. Sebaliknya, ia malah berbalik dan berjalan lurus, melewati dua mayat yang baru saja ia habisi dalam satu waktu tanpa memedulikan bahwa sosok yang ia tinggalkan di belakang adalah calon atasannya.

Namun baru lima langkah ia berjalan, suara yang sama kembalu berdenging di telinganya.

"Byun Baekhyun... Hm, bukankah nama yang indah? Tentu kau takkan melewatkan uang sebesar ini hanya karena kau ragu, kan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya, rahangnya mengeras sempurna dan ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sempurna.

Kejam bagaimana hanya dengan satu nama, ia menjadi pembunuh tak berperasaan. Kejam bagaimana hanya membawa sebuah nama, ia akan membunuh seperti malaikat maut. Kejam bagaimana ia sadar bahwa uang kini mengontrol hidup dan jiwanya yang menghitam bersama neraka paling bawah di ujung kehidupan. Kejam bagaimana hidup menempanya menjadi pengemis berdarah dingin dengan pistol dan peluru di ujung jiwanya. Kejam bagaimana ia tahu, namun ia tak melakukan apapun kecuali menjawab-

"Aku tahu."

Terdengar suara tawa yang bagi Sehun terasa begitu dingin dan keji, dan setelahnya ia lanjut berjalan walau Tuan Kim bersorak padanya.

"Kutunggu kau di mansion-ku lusa pukul sepuluh!"

Dan Sehun terus berjalan menghiraukannya, membiarkan tawa dan suaranya berdenging di ujung telinganya, pelan-pelan pupus ditelan angin malam kota Seoul.

* * *

"Sehun."

Seribu kalipun pemuda di belakangnya memanggil namanya, ia takkan menjawabnya dan malah memilih untuk mengamati koleksi pistol yang ia miliki di depan lemari kaca di depannya seolah pistol-pistol itu adalah hidupnya.

"Sehun, aku tahu benar kau mendengarku."

Masih tak ada jawaban, dan hal itu membuat pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu menggeram kesal.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Berengsek, Jongin, bisakah kau tak menggangguku sedetik saja?!" jawab Sehun murka sembari membalik badannya hingga kini ia bertatap muka dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mendesah lelah karena ia tahu benar bila Jongin takkan diam sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban darinya, Sehun memilih untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada lemari kaca di belakangnya, melipat tangan di depan dada dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan dingin.

" _Shoot_."

"Kudengar dari Yixing, katanya kau pernah ingin menolak untuk bekerja dengan Tuan Kim ini."

"Jadi, kau hanya penasaran dengan hal sepele macam itu?"

Jongin terkesiap dan membulatkan matanya secara dramatis, membuat Sehun menatapnya bosan.

"Bukan hal sepele jika seorang Oh Sehun pilih-pilih dalam bekerjasama dengan seseorang! Semua iblis yang telah familiar dengan dunia gelap macam ini tahu jika kau tak pernah ragu-ragu dalam menerima kasus!"

"Jongin, plis, kau mendramatisir. Aku bukannya tak pernah ragu-ragu, hanya saja..."

Ada jeda yang menggantung dalam kalimat Sehun, dan hal itu membuat Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, menantang jawaban yang mengikuti.

" _Well_?"

Sehun menghela napas, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tak tahu mengapa kali ini ia terasa gentar.

"Aku tak memiliki alasan khusus, dan jujur saja, aku tak tahu mengapa aku bersikap begini. Yang aku tahu adalah aku merasa bahwa aku tak seharusnya menerima tawaran dari si Tuan Kim ini."

Jongin menatap Sehun ragu-ragu, seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun perkataannya hanya sampai ke tenggorokannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi, bukannya kau sedang perlu uangnya?"

Ada jeda yang lama menutupi pembicaraan mereka berdua, dan Sehun tahu benar bahwa Jongin tak butuh konfirmasinya untuk tahu bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan adalah fakta.

Namun seolah tak ingin memikirkan maupun menerima kenyataan, ia lebih memilih untuk berbalik meninggalkan pertanyaan Jongin menggantung tak terjawab.

Matanya yang tajam terpasung pada deretan alat eksekusi nyawa yang selama ini menjadi penolong dan penghasil uang baginya, dan ia sudah terlanjur sayang sekaligus benci akan perasaan yang ada tiap kali kulit pucatnya menyentuh permukaan dingin pistol-pistol tersebut.

Ia merasakan dinginnya takkan mampu mengalahkan rasa menggigil dalam jiwanya yang berteriak ingin berhenti, pergi, dan berlari.

* * *

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sehun, kau yakin akan hal ini?"

Seribu kalipun ia ditanya hal yang sama, jawabannya hanya akan menjadi satu anggukan tegas.

"Dengar, Sehun, aku tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, namun aku juga tahu dari Jongin bahwa kau sempat merasa ragu untuk mengambil kesempatan ini, apakah benar?"

Sehun mati-matian untuk tidak mengumpati mulut berengsek Jongin dan keinginannya untuk menyebar gosip.

"Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku sempat merasa ragu. Namun kau jangan khawatir, Kris, karena aku sudah membulatkan tekadku dan kau sudah mengenalku. Aku akan melaksanakan tugasku tanpa cacat jika aku telah berkomitmen."

Kris, seniornya yang duduk di seberang sana, menatapnya sangsi. "Ini seperti bukan kau yang biasanya. Selama ini kau tak pernah memilih-milih kasus."

Sehun menatap Kris tegas, dan dari bibirnya keluar jawaban yang selama ini ingin ia utarakan.

"Aku tak pernah memilih klien, ya, benar. Tapi itu bukan karena aku tak mau, namun karena aku tak pernah bisa memilih. Selama ini, orang yang menggunakan jasaku selalu datang memintaku membunuh seseorang yang benar-benar bersalah dan kejam walau aku tahu pembunuh macam aku tak punya hak untuk berbicara mengenai baik dan buruk. Namun kali ini..." Sehun berhenti sejenak, menurunkan pandangannya pada meja kayu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sosok Kris di ujung sana. "Aku sempat ragu karena ia ingin membunuh seseorang dengan alasan yang konyol. Irasional."

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya, Sehun."

Alis Sehun terangkat mendengar informasi baru ini.

"Kau hanya akan ditugaskan untuk menyekapnya selama dua bulan, dan jika kau ingin, kau boleh membunuhnya sendiri namun jika kau keberatan, aku yang akan melakukannya."

Sehun ingin tertawa dan mengasihani siapapun yang akan jadi target mereka kali ini, dan walaupun ia sadar bahwa ini bukan tempatnya untuk berbicara, ia ingin sekali merasa kasihan dan iba.

"Jadi Tuan Kim ini menjadikannya seperti domba yang dirawat sebelum akhirnya di bunuh, begitu? Bukankah itu terlihat lebih kejam?"

"Semua yang kita lakukan adalah hal kejam, baik itu kecil maupun besar. Baik itu membunuh orang bersalah ataupun tidak, apa yang kita lakukan ini kejam, dan tak ada tingkatan dalam kekejaman, Sehun. Lagipula, bukankah dari awal aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa pekerjaan semacam ini tak boleh mengikutsertakan perasaan dan nurani?"

Dengan jawaban semacam itu, Sehun tak bisa menjawab sepatah katapun. Karena ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Kris adalah sebuah fakta yang sialnya, tak bisa ia bantah.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menjelaskan padamu siapa itu Tuan Kim, dan apa hubungannya dengan target kita."

Sehun mengangguk kaku, mengawasi gerak-gerik Kris dalam diam. Ia melihat dari ekor matanya bagaimana jemari Kris terlihat sedang sibuk membolak-balik berkas di atas meja, dan bagaimana mata elangnya memicing tajam seraya ia membeberkan beberapa hal padanya.

"Klienmu kali ini adalah Kim Hyungsoo, seorang politikus sekaligus pengusaha top tier Asia. Ia dikenal sebagai politikus licik yang tak segan-segan menodai tangannya lewat pembunuh bayaran untuk menyingkirkan lawannya secara lihai, namun ada yang berbeda dengan kasus yang ia limpahkan kali ini."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba mematrikan informasi-informasi penting yang dipaparkan oleh Kris padanya karena ia tahu, informasi-informasi dasar inilah yang bakan menjadi tonggak baginya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia mengembangkan bisnisnya pada saham perusahaan kloning internasional di Beijing, China. Ada sebuah hal menarik di sini, karena lima tahun yang lalu setelah ia mulai menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan kloning, ia tanpa perhitungan yang matang mencoba untuk membuat kloning istrinya yang pada waktu itu sedang sekarat namun naasnya, istrinya meninggal setahun sebelum proses pengkloningan itu berlangsung. Hukum internasional yang mengikat perusahaan kloning itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak diperbolehkan membuat kloning untuk manusia yang telah mati. Dan kali ini, ia ingin mengambil serum istrinya untuk melaksanakan pengkloningan itu sendiri di bawah para ilmuwan kaki tangannya. Namun masalahnya adalah, seorang yang bertanggung jawab atas serum milik istrinya ini menolak untuk memberi tahu semua hal terkait serum dan tata pelaksanaaannya. Dan..."

"Dan targetku kali ini adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas serum itu?"

Kris mengangguk kaku.

"Kau ditugaskan untuk menyekapnya dan menyuruhnya agar mengaku, dan selama itu pula kau dibebaskan untuk menggunakan cara apapun agar ia mau buka suara. Namun jika dalam tempo dua bulan ia tetap tak mau membuka suara, kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Mengapa dua bulan?"

"Karena menurut para ilmuwan yang bekerja bersama Tuan Kim, serum yang dibawa oleh targetmu akan tak valid dalam jangka waktu itu."

"Kupikir aku mendengar informasi dari Yixing bahwa klienku kali ini menugaskanku untuk membunuh anaknya..." jeda, dan dalan tiga detik setelahnya Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. "Apakah..."

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun, Kris mengangguk.

"Targetmu adalah anak kandung istri Tuan Kim, dan itu artinya ia adalah anak tiri Tuan Kim."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosong, seakan baru pertama kali ini ia mengetahui ada masalah sepelik ini di dunia ini.

"Nama..."

"Huh?" Kris melempar tatapan bingung pada Oh Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku perlu tahu nama target kita untuk melakukan profiling dan melacaknya."

Ada kilat ragu dan gentar yang ditampilkan Kris pada dua keping cokelatnya, dan dalam suaranya ketika ia menggumamkan sebuah nama, Sehun bisa mendengar getaran yang lirih dan rasa putus asa yang menggelanyut pasrah.

"Lu Han."

* * *

 _tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun ingat bagaimana dari kecil ia sangat membenci sinar mentari. Ia ingat bagaimana kulitnya yang sensitif akan berubah menjadi kemerahan setelah berada di bawah terik matahari terlalu lama, dan setelahnya, seorang anak kecil akan berlari membawakan payung dan membawanya masuk ke rumah, berdiri di depan kulkas yang dibuka. Sehun akan tersenyum pada anak itu, memeluknya sambil berkata terimakasih dan keduanya akan berakhir di depan televisi dengan dua _cup_ eskrim yang meleleh.

Sesuatu seperti sinar matahari, sebuah hal yang ia benci, meneriakkan kenangan yang membawanya ke dalam peluk nostalgia.

Dan Sehun, dalam hidupnya, ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu.

"Sehun…"

Pemilik nama lengkap Oh Sehun itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sinar di ufuk timur yang terbias lewat jendela di samping kanannya. Ia memalingkan badannya dan suara tulangnya yang terlalu letih terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

Di sana, di ruangan yang sama namun di atas tempat tidur yang berbeda, adalah orang yang sama yang puluhan tahun yang lalu membawakannya payung dan memberinya eskrim cokelat.

Sosok itu masih sama seperti dulu—tubuhnya masih kecil walau ia sudah semakin tinggi. Namun parasnya dan senyumnya masih sama, seolah Sehun tahu dua hal yang takkan hilang dari sosok tersebut adalah senyum dan jiwanya.

Namun di saat-saat seperti ini ketika matahari mulai nampak dan ia harus segera bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan di masa lalu, ia merasa beban di hatinya bertambah berat.

Panggilan sosok di seberang ruangan itu ia hiraukan. Namun matanya yang tajam memancang pada sosok berambut hitam kelam itu, menyusuri semua hal yang ada dalam parasnya—dan berhenti tepat di matanya.

Mata tersebut juga masih sama seperti dulu, namun ada hal yang berteriak kesepian dan kesedihan yang berangsur memburuk dan menjadi semakin mengerikan dalam dua pasangnya.

Juga, sinarnya telah lama hilang dan bersembunyi.

Dari Sehun dan dunia.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk meraihnya namun apa yang berhasil ia genggam hanyalah udara kosong yang sejenak menyesakkan dadanya.

Sehun heran, ia juga terluka. Bagaimana sosok itu terlalu dekat, namun terasa begitu jauh, jauh hingga Sehun rasa ia takkan bisa berada di sisinya karena ia sungguh tak tergapai.

Ada masa di mana Byun Baekhyun, nama sosok di seberang ruangan itu, membuka matanya di pagi hari atau petang, lalu seolah ia sedang berada di dunia parallel atau dunia yang lain, ia diam tanpa suara. Seakan dalam mata butanya ia bisa melihat, seolah dalam mata yang tak bisa melihat itu ia bisa menemukan secerca cahaya atau gambaran manusia.

Dan Sehun, sekeras apapun hatinya, tahu bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sehun benci bagaimana ia tak bisa merengkuh Baekhyun yang begitu dekat.

Bagaimana hatinya membeku di tengah jalan dan Sehun gagal menghangatkannya.

Sehun gagal memilikinya.

Dan walaupun namanya adalah satu-satunya nama yang ia sebut di pagi hari, Sehun tahu jika nanti di ujung hari, Baekhyun hanya akan tidur dengan satu lirih nama di antara wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Namun Sehun takkan mau memahami dan mengakuinya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan lembur lagi hari ini?"

Suara Baekhyun yang makan dengan tenang membuat hatinya begitu berat, seakan berbohong padanya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia sangat fasih lakukan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Begitulah." _Maaf._ "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Perlukah aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk kesini, mengecek keadaanmu."

Suara denting garpu, sendok dan piring memenuhi udara.

"Tidak perlu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mengangguk lagi, Sehun mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada, kemudian membawa piring-piring mereka ke wastafel dan mencucinya, menolak Baekhyun melakukannya.

Baekhyun menurut, kemudian ia akan duduk di depan televisi dan menatap udara yang hampa di depannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan yang bisa mereka dengar adalah suara bising mobil di luar dan kecipak air keran.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, meletakkan tas ransel di belakang punggungnya.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun yang duduk di depan televisi dan sejurus kemudian ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Sehun pergi, mengabaikan fakta dan menolak kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun selalu berjengit kaget ketika ia memberikan gestur seperti itu.

Karena, Sehun tahu, bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya seperti ia melihat Baekhyun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat setelah ia menutup pintu rumah kecil mereka, karena ia tak ingin mendengar suara bahagia Baekhyun di ujung telepon—karena ia akan merasa begitu jahat ketika ia tahu bahwa perlu waktu saat ia tak ada bagi Baekhyun untuk menghubungi seseorang dan merasa _hidup_.

Ia buru-buru pergi setelah telinganya menangkap dengar sayup-sayup Baekhyun mengucap "halo" dan suara lembutnya mengumandangkan satu nama, satu nama yang sangat Sehun benci.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Kris memarkirkan mobilnya pada halaman depan mansion atasan barunya, Sehun baru tahu jika Tuan Kim memanglah bukan orang biasa.

Sekali lihat dari mansion yang kini berdiri tegak menjulang dengan kesan yang begitu mewah itu ia jadi percaya jika Tuan Kim memanglah orang yang _tak biasa_.

Namun ada satu hal yang sangat ganjil dari mansion di depannya.

"Megah, ya?" celoteh Jongin dari bangku belakang, memandang wajah Sehun yang sedang mengamati mansion di hadapannya.

Sehun menoleh, melihat dari kaca spion hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," katanya. "Sangat sepi." _Rumah yang sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni, seperti kehidupanku._

Kris berdehem, kemudian keluar dari mobil, diikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai sini, dan selama dua bulan, kau tak diperbolehkan melakukan kontak apapun dengan kami. Dan—"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kalimat tak selesai dari Kris.

"—tolong."

Sehun sama sekali tak tahu tentang apa yang di maksud Kris dengan kata terakhir, namun dari nadanya Sehun tahu bila ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia utarakan keras-keras, namun Sehun tahu Kris benar-benar sedang meminta tolong, entah untuk hal apapun itu.

Karena Sehun pernah melakukannya sebelumnya—meminta tolong namun tak sanggup mengutarakannya keras-keras, seolah semua kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tersangkut di tenggorokan, tetapi ia tak ingin Baekhyun pergi.

Sehun menatap Kris, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ketika ada yang ingin kaukatakan nantinya, hubungi aku, dan akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan berhati-hati." _Karena aku tahu, apapun yang ada di sini, kau pasti meminta tolong untuk hal ini._

Kris mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Sehun berbalik dan pergi masuk ke dalam mansion megah di depannya.

Menghela napas, Sehun tahu bahwa apa yang diminta Kris pastilah sesuatu yang berat. Dan sialnya, kali ini ia tak tahu apa yang ia minta. Pun ia tak tahu, akan seperti apa titah yang diberikan padanya.

Dan di setiap langkah kakinya ketika melewati pintu utama, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Baekhyun dan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Sehun begitu merasa tak suka pada Tuan Kim. Ia sudah sering mendengar tentang kebengisan Tuan Kim, dan dia sudah beberapa kali menyewa bawahan Kris bahkan Kris sendiri untuk _menyingkirkan_ beberapa orang. Biasanya, ketika diberikan tugas berat semacam membunuh atau melenyapkan orang, Kris sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini ia yang harus mendapatkan kasus ini.

Bukannya ia tak mau, karena sejatinya dari awal ia memang sudah dilatih untuk tak mengikutsertakan perasaan dalam hal-hal semacam ini.

Namun kasus seperti ini baru pertama kali ia dengar dan kerjakan.

Biasanya, semua kliennya akan menyuruhnya membunuh atau sekadar menculik musuh atau penjahat-penjahat dalam bisnis mereka, dan tak ada satu dari mereka yang ia bunuh adalah orang baik.

Semua yang telah berkecimpung di dunia politik atau bisnis, Sehun pikir, telah masuk pada dunia hitam.

Namun baru kali ini ia harus melakukan tugas semacam ini.

Seperti informasi yang ia dapat sebelumnya—dan juga beberapa telisik info yang ia lakukan bersama dengan rekan kerjanya—ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang disekap di ruang bawah tanah sana adalah anak tiri Tuan Kim. Ia di culik, di sekap dan di paksa untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sampel untuk pengkloningan istri Tuan Kim.

Dan tugasnya adalah tugas paling simpel, namun paling mengganggunya.

Ia akan diperbolehkan melakukan apapun untuk membuat sanderanya menyerahkan apa yang Tuan Kim inginkan dalam tenggat waktu dua bulan, atau jika tidak, sandera yang bernama Lu Han tersebut akan dibunuh.

Sehun selalu membenci hal-hal yang bersifat menyiksa seperti ini. Lebih baik menurutnya seseorang langsung dibunuh dengan satu atau dua tembakan di jantung dan kepala dari pada mereka harus di sekap dan di siksa walau pada akhirnya akan dibunuh juga.

Namun, ketika kakinya melangkah ke tempat di mana sanderanya berada, ia tahu ia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Karena semua ini akan memberinya banyak uang, dan uanglah yang akan membuat Baekhyun tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Lorong bawah tanah tersebut sangat gelap dan lembab, hingga Sehun kesulitan bernapas dan membuat pandangan matanya tak fokus. Di saat-saat seperti ini, pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Baekhyun yang selalu hidup dalam kegelapan, sementara napasnya selalu sesak karena ia harus berbagi kehidupan dengan seseorang seperti Sehun.

Penjaga yang mengarahkan Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu yang begitu kokoh dengan gembok besar—mirip seperti tempat perasingan. Ia membukanya lewat kunci yang diberikan oleh Tuan Kim dan setelah beberapa detik, penjaga tersebut berpaling dan menyerahkan kunci tersebut pada Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang, Tuan Kim menyerahkan tugas ini padamu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menerima kunci tersebut, melihat penjaga tersebut pergi dari hadapannya.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah pintu tersebut.

Pelan, ia meraih _handle_ pintu tersebut, dan derit kecil memenuhi hampa suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Perlahan, pintu tersebut terbuka, dan Sehun melihat ke dalam ruangan kecil tersebut. Begitu pengap, gelap, dan sangat kotor.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di ujung ruangan tepat di samping sebuah jendela kecil dengan besi-besi yang mengurungnya dari dunia luar.

Ketika Sehun memandangnya, ia menurunkan senyumnya, seolah ia kecewa akan suatu hal, dan Sehun merasa sangat aneh dengan ekspresinya.

Namun belum juga Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya tersebut membuka suara, mengagetkan Sehun dengan kalimatnya.

"Kau—bukan Kris."

Kini, Sehun sepertinya tahu permintaan macam apa yang diminta oleh Kris.

.

.

.

Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya merasa senang atau lega dengan semua keadaan yang kini menimpanya, apalagi saat ayahnya sendiri berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dan jika ia tak mau memberikannya, nyawanya sendirilah yang akan ia korbankan.

Namun Lu Han tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Ruangan pengap dan gelap yang sudah menjadi tempatnya tinggal selama sebulan itu seakan ia terima begitu saja, karena ia yakin, sangat yakin, malah, jika dua bulan yang akan ia lalui berikutnya, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Saat mendengarnya dari mulut seorang penjaga yang selalu memukulnya, ia hampir tak percaya. Ia pikir ia salah dengar atau apa, namun saat penjaga yang lain datang dan berbicara pada Joon, penjaga yang suka menyiksanya itu, bahwa ayah tirinya sudah meminta seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Kris, ia akhirnya percaya.

Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengannya—apakah itu tiga tahun? Lima? Tujuh?

Ada secercah harapan terpercik dari matanya pagi ini, dan walau ia hanya akan mati pada akhirnya—karena ia akan menolak memberikan serum itu sampai kapanpun juga—ia tahu setidaknya dua bulan berikutnya, ia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia akan menghabiskannya tanpa penyesalan masa lalu.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia bermimpi dan berkhayal serta memikirkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu, namun Lu Han terperanjat saat mendengar satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Ia segera menoleh dari jendela besi di depannya, menggenggam ujung pakaian lusuh yang ia kenakan sambil tersenyum.

Itu adalah satu-satunya senyum yang bisa ia tampilkan setelah ia di sekap.

Dan derit dari pintu di depan sana selaras dengan detak jantungnya yang terus menerus bertambah cepat, seakan ia bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya sendiri di antara hembusan napasnya.

Senyumnya tak pernah lepas, dan ketika ia melihat sosok bayangan tersebut menampakkan diri, ia menyipitkan matanya, memandang lekat-lekat dirinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyumnya jatuh.

Di sana, di ambang pintu sana, seseorang berdiri tegap.

Dan seseorang itu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan.

Matanya terasa basah dan hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan, entah mengapa.

Lu Han bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras pada sosok yang mungkin saja akan menyiksanya lebih kejam dari pada apa yang telah di lakukan Joon padanya selama ini.

Namun ia tak peduli. Karena saat ini, kekecewaan dan rasa sakit di hatinya tak mampu kalah melawan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Kau—" _Kau bukan dia._

 _Dia tidak datang._

"—bukan Kris."

 _Dia tak berani datang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun tak suka menjadi lemah, ia paling tidak suka menjadi tak berdaya. Namun apa yang paling ia benci adalah ketika ia melewatkan satu detik di dalam hidupnya untuk membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih dirinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, ia menjadi lemah ketika menyadari bahwa Lu Han adalah apa yang Kris maksudkan tadi.

Ia bahkan tak tahu untuk apa Kris minta tolong, karena sejatinya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena pekerjaannya adalah untuk menyiksa Lu Han sampai ia menyerahkan sampel tersebut, dan kini lihatlah—Kris malah meminta tolong padanya.

Meminta tolong yang Sehun sendiri tak tahu ia dimintai tolong untuk apa.

Maka dari itu, ia sangat membenci keadaan ini.

Ia merasa sudah sepantasnya kini ia harus menyiksa Lu Han. Menendangnya, menampar atau memakinya hingga ia mengaku dengan lebam kebiruan.

Bukannya malah duduk memandanginya seperti ini.

Lu Han juga sama saja. Sanderanya itu bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia takut pada Sehun. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaannya, dan tak mau repot-repot membuka suaranya kecuali gumaman kecil seperti "kenapa" dan "di mana", yang Sehun sendiri tak tahu apa maksudnya.

Sehun menelisik wajahnya, semua tentangnya, dan barulah Sehun tahu bahwa sanderanya ini, di beberapa bagian, mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Kulitnya putih, dan ia punya kebiasaan menggosok tangannya—persis seperti Baekhyun. Ia punya dua mata yang besar dan bersinar, sama seperti milik Baekhyun. Bibirnya, hidung dan dagunya juga khas seperti Baekhyun. Yang membedakan mereka adalah pahatan wajahnya secara keseluruhan dan postur tubuh mereka. Lu Han lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Baekhyun, dan rambutnya lebih sedikit dan lebih terang. Jika Baekhyun punya rambut hitam kelam, Lu Han memiliki rambut _brunette_ yang jatuh ke dahinya.

Dan sejam berlalu tanpa ada kata atau sesuatu yang berarti di antara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Sehun berdeham dan membuat Lu Han mengangkat pandangannya, berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku kemari, dan mulai sekarang, aku diwajibkan untuk menyiksamu sampai kau mau buka suara soal serum yang diinginkan oleh atasanku."

Nada datar dan tegas dari Sehun membuat Lu Han beringsut menjauh dan menunduk lebih dalam. Mungkin akhirnya ia kembali pada kenyataannya bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyiksa dan membunuhnya, dan itu membuatnya begitu takut.

Namun, jawaban yang Sehun dapat adalah—

"Kenapa harus kau?"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini, karena jujur saja, ia tak pernah bertukar kata dengan sandera atau targetnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia harus berbicara dengan targetnya.

Karena selama ini Sehun selalu berakhir dengan membunuh mereka, dan hanya tangis dan jerit yang selalu ia dengar.

"Karena Tuan Kim memilihku."

"Kenapa bukan Kris?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Kau menginginkan bosku yang kesini?" _Apakah kau memanglah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kris?_ "Dia orang yang lebih kejam dariku."

Lu Han kembali menunduk, dan dari sinar matanya Sehun bisa melihat bahwa ia meragu dan takut. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya dan keping matanya bergerak gelisah memandang lantai.

"Apakah—dia begitu kejam?"

Sehun mendengarnya seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang sedang bertanya apakah _rollercoaster_ itu akan melambung begitu tinggi.

"Yang pasti ia lebih kejam dariku."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya, dan menelisik wajah Sehun dengan keping gandanya. Ia tak lagi menampakkan raut wajah ragu atau takut, melainkan penuh rasa ingin tahu dan perhitungan. Ia tak lagi menggigit bibir, dan Sehun seolah sedang ditelanjangi oleh tatapannya.

Belum juga Sehun menggertaknya agar ia takut dan berhenti menatap, suara Lu Han kembali terdengar olehnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang baik, Tuan Penyandera."

Sehun ingat kata-kata semacam itu. Ia ingat ada orang yang pernah berkata padanya seperti itu. Ia ingat Baekhyun pernah mengira ia adalah orang yang baik seperti itu.

Dan Sehun tertawa, membuat Lu Han mengernyit dalam diam.

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya. Kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan iblis ingin bermain peran menjadi malaikat."

Ada jeda di antara mereka berdua, dan ketika Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar pelan, Lu Han menjawabnya.

"Tapi matamu berkata lain. Ketika kau menatapku ketika kau yakin aku tak mengetahuinya, dan sesaat setelah kau mendengar aku menyebutkan nama Kris, aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang dengan takdir di ujung kendali peluru. Ada sesuatu, Tuan Penyandera, di antara matamu yang mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah seorang pembunuh—karena entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa sejatinya kaulah yang sedang di bunuh dan di siksa."

Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat-kalimat tersebut, seolah ia tahu bahwa itu semua adalah bohong namun ia tak kuasa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Dan ketika ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Lu Han, adalah sebuah kebenaran yang sampai kapanpun akan terus ia pendam.

Karena kebenaran, baginya, adalah sebuah hal yang akan menikamnya pelan-pelan.

" _Sehun, kumohon, bebaskan Baekhyun..."_

Dan Sehun, adalah orang yang paling hebat dalam mengabaikan segala hal, termasuk kebenaran itu sendiri.

.

.

.

 _a/n : i lied. this won't be twoshots. Maybe multichaps again lol. Kbye. I love you all you're such my precious readers._

 _p/s : jika kak kimkyungshoot baca ini, plis lemme knooooowww i miss u so badddddddd kenapa tak bisa login di akun i want to chat with uuuuuuu TAT_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tak akan memukulku atau menendangku?"

Lu Han memandang sosok yang telah dua hari menjadi _kawan_ nya di ruang pengap ini dengan pandangan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ia kini duduk di bangku yang terletak di pojok ruangan membelakangi jendela kecil, sementara Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal di samping pintu masuk. Tangannya bergerak lincah menyusuri ponsel di tangannya. Sesekali, keningnya akan mengerut dan bibirnya akan melengkung ke bawah, namun dengan cepat ia akan kembali memasang tampang datar, tak ingin memberi Lu Han satupun reaksi di wajahnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek.

Namun Lu Han, seperti itulah dia, takkan berhenti dengan satu jawaban tak meyakinkan seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, seolah menginginkan alasan pasti yang mendasari mengapa seorang penculik—atau penyandera, dalam kasus ini—tidak melakukan tugasnya. Tidak, bukannya Lu Han seorang masokis yang suka ditendang dan disakiti. Ia masih sayang tubuh dan nyawanya, terima kasih. Namun ada keingintahuan yang muncul setiap kali Tuan Penyandera—begitulah Lu Han memanggilnya, karena si Tuan itu akan selalu memandangnya sinis dan tajam ketika ia memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya—lebih memilih untuk mengancamnya dengan kalimat alih-alih melakukan kekerasan padanya.

Sehun mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel dalam genggamannya dan memilih untuk menatap Lu Han di seberang ruangan. Matanya berkilat tajam, namun Lu Han tak gentar ketika memandangnya. Ia malah berdehem kecil dan mengangkat alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Beberapa detik berlalu, namun Lu Han tak juga mendapat jawaban sebelum akhirnya—

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh seseorang untuk tak menyakitimu."

Lu Han mengangkat alisnya tak paham. Seseorang? Untuk tak menyakitinya?

"Seseorang?" Lu Han menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras. Ia menunduk memandang jemari tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Keningnya mengerut, memikirkan pemikirannya yang bisa saja benar, karena—

Sehun mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat sosok Lu Han dengan baik.

"Kukira kau sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu, kan? Bukankah kau adalah seorang ilmuwan?"

Lu Han mengangguk, namun tak juga mengangkat kepalanya. Keningnya masih mengerut sempurna, agak tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkinkah, Kris yang menyuruh si Tuan Penyandera untuk tak menyakitinya? Lalu mengapa? Mengapa bukan ia sendiri yang datang kesini, atau lebih baik lagi—menyelamatkannya? Bukankah ia adalah mafia paling ditakuti? Apakah sebegitu takutnya ia pada ayahnya dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki, jadi ia tak mau repot-repot berurusan apalagi menyelamatkan Lu Han?

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia tak datang, dan malah—

"Mengapa?" Lagi-lagi, Lu Han menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras.

Ia akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya, kemudian keping matanya bertemu dengan iris Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mengapa bukan ia yang datang kesini?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah itu sangat penting bagimu?"

Apakah itu sangat penting bagi Lu Han? Lu Han mengangguk dalam diam. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menatap Sehun penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan.

Ia ingin tahu mengapa Kris menolak bertemu dengannya.

Ia ingin tahu mengapa Kris seolah telah menghapus sosoknya dari ingatan dan kehidupannya.

Ia ingin tahu mengapa—

"Jujur saja, akupun tak tahu. Namun kurasa, ia punya alasan yang tak ingin diketahui olehmu."

Lu Han menurunkan pandangannya, namun lirih suaranya kembali terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan pengap tersebut.

"Apakah ia—takut?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya walau ia tahu Lu Han takkan melihatnya. "Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak."

Lu Han merenung dan tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat kakinya hingga lengannya bergelung memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menelaah semua alasan mengapa Kris bertingkah seolah ia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Lu Han.

"Hey."

Lu Han mendongak mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menatap Sehun yang sepertinya terlihat begitu ingin bertanya, namun lebih memilih untuk berhati-hati.

"Ya?"

Beberapa kali, Lu Han melihat Sehun melayangkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat untuk bicara, mungkin, atau sekadar ingin mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, asal bukan Lu Han.

"Yang perlu kauketahui di sini adalah—aku tak menyiksamu karena ia meminta tolong padaku agar melakukan hal itu, dan kupikir ia sangat peduli padamu."

Lu Han memajukan bibirnya. "Tindakan heroik yang separuh-separuh seperti itu membuatku muak. Kenapa ia tak kesini saja dan membebaskanku kalau ia peduli padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tak memberikan serum itu saja dari pada ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

Lu Han mengernyit menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Cih. Menyelamatkanku tidak se-ngeri itu. Bukankah dia mafia kelas kakap? Tentu mudah baginya untuk menembak mati semua pengawal ayahku, kan?"

Sedetik setelah mengucapkannya, Lu Han mendengar suara tawa dari mulut Sehun. Suara tawa yang penuh dengan nada sarkasme dan hinaan. Lu Han merengut mendengarnya, namun lebih memilih untuk diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya.

"Kau memang tak mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini, ya, rupanya."

Lu Han memutar mata, namun menolak untuk bicara.

"Tidak semudah itu membunuh orang, kau tahu? Walaupun kelihatannya kami ini berpengalaman dan ditakuti banyak orang, tak semudah itu membunuh dengan pelatuk. Apalagi membunuh orang-orang kaki tangan seorang yang punya kuasa besar seperti ayahmu. Ketika kami salah langkah sedikit, saja, bukan hanya nyawa kami sendiri taruhannya, namun juga nyawa orang-orang yang ada di dekat kami."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya, menelusuri sosok Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada yang berbeda. Kali ini, ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, nadanya memberat, seakan ia tak ingin mengakuinya namun telah terlanjur ia katakan.

"Bukankah ia akan melakukan apapun untukku? Katamu, dia peduli padaku."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia mengirim tatapan bengis pada Lu Han. Ada kilat kecewa dan hinaan dalam sirat pandangnya, dan hal tersebut memuat Lu Han menciut.

Kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan oleh Sehun terdengar begitu keras dan dingin.

"Apakah kalian punya hubungan khusus, sampai-sampai ia harus peduli hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu?"

"Apakah perlu status untuk seseorang agar peduli dan bertaruh nyawa?"

"Ya."

Lu Han tersentak mendengar jawaban spontan yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun, seolah-olah ia begitu paham dan acap kali sering menjawabnya dengan demikian.

"Karena ketika kau tak memiliki status apa-apa dengannya, itu berarti masing-masing dari kalian tak memiliki hak. Dan ketika kalian tak memiliki hak atas masing-masing, apa yang akan kalian lakukan takkan ada artinya."

Ada nada aneh dalam suara orang yang sangat misterius itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Lu Han takut. Dulu, dulu sekali, saat ibunya masih hidup, beliau pernah mengajarkan berbagai falsafah hidup. Dan dulu, beliau pernah berkata bahwa orang yang menyimpan terlalu banyak hal dalam hidupnya, adalah orang yang paling perlu dikasihani dan paling perlu ditakuti.

Dan sepertinya, Oh Sehun terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

Lu Han tersenyum, membawa pandangannya kembali ke lantai kotor di bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun sangat salah.

Sangat, sangat salah.

"Kau salah, Tuan Penyandera," katanya. "Karena ketika dua orang saling mencintai, walaupun mereka tak memiliki status atau hak, apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah hal paling mulia dan tulus yang akan mereka bawa, bahkan ketika keduanya berakhir di tempat yang sangat jauh berbeda, atau dengan orang yang berbeda."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau begitu mengetahuinya," sindir Sehun. Sudut bibirnya terangkat mencela.

Lu Han menatap Sehun tepat di kedua matanya. Satu senyum muncul di bibir tipisnya, dan ia mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata—"Aku memang telah melaluinya. Kris dan aku berpisah dan memilih jalan yang sangat berbeda. Ia membunuh, dan aku menciptakan kehidupan. Aku adalah Tuhan, sementara ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Sehun terdiam membisu, dan Lu Han menatapnya tanpa bergeming.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin lirih. "Tapi hal tersebut bukan berarti apa yang kami lakukan demi satu sama lain tak ada artinya, kan?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menjawab sepatah katapun.

* * *

Berbicara pada sanderanya adalah satu hal yang aneh, namun berbicara dengan Lu Han, orang yang sepertinya punya kekuatan gaib untuk menyelam dan menelisik diri Sehun dengan sekali lihat adalah hal yang menakutkan.

Lelaki itu terus saja bertanya tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa bukan Kris yang ada di sana, melainkan Sehun. Dan jujur saja, hal itu membuat Sehun bosan mendengar dan menjawabnya.

"Bukankah ia akan melakukan apapun untukku? Katamu, dia peduli padaku."

Sehun menatap Lu Han tajam, membenci fakta bahwa lelaki itu mengukur semua hal dari apa yang dilakukan seseorang untuk dirinya. Ia membenci orang yang egois, dan naasnya, Lu Han telah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat egois.

Di atas itu semua, ia membenci pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ajukan.

Karena hal tersebut begitu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia kembali mereka-reka hal-hal yang telah ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun, menyelam kembali masa lalunya dan apa saja yang telah ia perbuat untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada si pemuda Byun.

Namun itu semua tersandung oleh sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka, bukanlah dua merpati yang terbang bersama.

"Apakah kalian punya hubungan khusus, sampai-sampai ia harus peduli hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu?"

Sehun bertanya tanpa sadar, mengetahui dengan pasti jika jawabannya akan selalu bertolak belakang dengan kisahnya bersama Baekhyun.

Kilat di mata Lu Han yang seolah menantangnya membuat Sehun memandangnya lebih tajam.

"Apakah perlu status untuk seseorang agar peduli dan bertaruh nyawa?" Lu Han balik bertanya, menatap Sehun tak kalah tajam. Ada kilat dalam matanya yang menunjukkan kepercayaan diri dan intelegensi tinggi yang seolah-olah ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab dengan spontan dan tegas, membuat Lu Han tersentak kaget dengan nada yang ia keluarkan.

"Karena ketika kau tak memiliki status apa-apa dengannya, itu berarti masing-masing dari kalian tak memiliki hak. Dan ketika kalian tak memiliki hak atas masing-masing, apa yang akan kalian lakukan takkan ada artinya."

Sehun melanjutkan kalimat yang bergelanyut di pikirannya, menyuarakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan keras-keras. Ia kembali teringat pada Baekhyun, dan ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia akan baik-baik saja hari ini?

Pagi tadi, ketika ia pulang untuk menengoknya, Baekhyun berkata bahwa Kyungsoo yang akan menemaninya selama Sehun tak bisa pulang, dan Sehun sangat bersyukur akannya. Namun sinar dalam mata Baekhyun membuatnya sakit—seakan ia lebih bahagia jika Sehun tak ada bersamanya.

Dan Sehun tak bisa merasa kecewa atau marah karena hal tersebut, karena ia tak memiliki hak secuilpun atas Baekhyun dan kehidupannya. Namun Sehun, tentu saja, mengabaikan fakta tersebut. Karena ia sangat pandai dalam mengabaikan hal-hal yang menyangkut tentangnya dan Baekhyun.

Sehun tersentak ketika ia mendengar kembali suara Lu Han, dan itu membuatnya harus mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum kecil ketika berbicara.

"Kau salah, Tuan Penyandera. Karena ketika dua orang saling mencintai, walaupun mereka tak memiliki status atau hak, apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah hal paling mulia dan tulus yang akan mereka bawa, bahkan ketika keduanya berakhir di tempat yang sangat jauh berbeda, atau dengan orang yang berbeda."

Ada sesuatu yang menggantung dalam nada suara Lu Han saat mengatakannya, dan Sehun tak bisa menebak hal tersebut. Ada hal yang membuatnya seperti mengingat nostalgia masa lalu dari caranya berbicara, dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Sehun bersimpati.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau begitu mengetahuinya," jawab Sehun, mencoba mengusir rasa aneh yang bergelanyut di dalam dirinya. _Kau mengatakannya seolah kau sedang mengejekku. Kau mengatakannya karena kau tak memahami posisiku._

Ia menatap Lu Han yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, namun sebuah senyum kecil tak lolos dari bibirnya. Dan detik kemudian, jawaban yang Sehun dengar begitu membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku memang telah melaluinya. Kris dan aku berpisah dan memilih jalan yang sangat berbeda. Ia membunuh, dan aku menciptakan kehidupan. Aku adalah Tuhan, sementara ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Entah ia yang terlalu berpikiran negatif terhadap sosok tersebut atau apa, namun Sehun merasa bahwa dalam nada suaranya, Lu Han seakan sedang mencerca dan mengejeknya.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?" Lu Han kembali berkata, mengagetkan Sehun. Suaranya yang semakin pelan dan melemah membuat Sehun harus menajamkan pendengarannya. "Tapi hal tersebut bukan berarti apa yang kami lakukan demi satu sama lain tak ada artinya, kan?"

 _Tidak,_ Sehun ingin menjawab dengan tegas. _Semua yang kaukatakan adalah kebohongan dan salah. Semua yang kaukatakan tak berlaku dalam kasusku._ Sehun ingin mengatakannya, namun ia tidak bisa.

Karena sejujurnya, ia sangat tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Lu Han ada benarnya.

Namun sialnya, dalam kasusnya, cinta adalah kata yang berat sepihak.

* * *

Di saat-saat seperti ini, saat di mana Lu Han telah lelah berbicara dan bergumam hingga menyisakan keheningan yang meraja di antara mereka berdua inilah saat yang paling Sehun sukai.

Ia tak menyukai sosok Lu Han yang terlihat sangat ingin mengajaknya berbicara atau mengobrol seperti mereka adalah teman, bukan sandera dan penyandera.

Dan di saat seperti inilah, ia ingin sekali menelepon Baekhyun, mengecek kabarnya. Menyusuri daftar kontak di ponselnya, tanpa ragu ia kemudian memencet tombol panggil pada nomor Baekhyun.

Perlu beberapa kali sambungan sebelum Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya, dan sesaat setelah suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa telinganya, Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, memandang lantai di bawahnya, mencoba melayangkan pikirannya, mengembara pada sosok Baekhyun.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, dan sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dan suara Kyungsoo.

" _Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kerjaanmu masih banyak?_ "

Sehun merasa bersalah harus berbohong seperti ini pada Baekhyun, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Mengangguk, ia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Begitulah. Mungkin lusa aku akan kembali kesana, namun aku tak bisa lama-lama."

" _Tak apa, kok. Aku tahu jika kau sedang sangat sibuk. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kyungsoo merawatku dengan baik._ "

Ada palu godam tak kasat mata yang menghancurkan keping hatinya mendengar nada Baekhyun yang _biasa saja_ ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun tak bisa pulang. Sehun sangat ingin Baekhyun merajuk, atau memintanya untuk memerhatikannya atau pulang cepat—yang mana akan Sehun lakukan jika memang ia memintanya—namun apa yang Sehun dapat hanyalah jawaban biasa yang menghancurkan imajinasinya.

Namun tak apa, Sehun telah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ada.

Ia bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

"Begitukah?"

" _Mhm. Kututup teleponnya, ya? Aku tak ingin mengganggumu bekerja. Dah, Sehun. Selamat malam._ "

Sehun menelan ludah, dan rasanya begitu sulit, ketika ia mendengar suara Baekhyun tertelan keheningan yang ada.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang menyapa pendengarannya adalah suara Lu Han yang begitu membuatnya muak.

"Kau mencintainya, ya?" katanya seolah mereka sudah sangat dekat hingga bisa membahas kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. "Sangat mencintainya."

Sehun menolak memandang Lu Han, dan lebih memilih untuk menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya dan menunduk kaku. Ia meredam amarahnya, entah karena kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk bertindak peduli atau Lu Han yang terlalu berani menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Matamu berkilat tak biasa setiap kau meneleponnya. Kemarin juga. Tadi pagi juga. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Sehun masih terdiam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tak bermutu dari Lu Han.

Namun Sehun lupa bahwa orang yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Lu Han, pemuda yang takkan menyerah hanya karena satu pertanyaannya tak terjawab.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu, bagaimana sudut pandang cinta dari seorang pembunuh sepertimu?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan maniknya bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata besar Lu Han yang berkilat penuh rasa ingin tahu seperti biasa.

Sedingin es, sekeras batu, namun sesakit masa lalu—semua itu terpatri sempurna dalam jawaban Sehun.

"Menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan."

Dan dengan jawaban itu, Lu Han memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

* * *

 _tbc_


End file.
